Angels don't cry
by Prudence-chan
Summary: *Corrected* Sano's P.O.V. in his last moments. S+M. Happy end, don't worry! Rated for language.


**Angels Don't Cry**

Summary: Sano's P.O.V. in his last moments. S+M. Happy end, don't worry! Rated for language. 

Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin isn't mine, and will never be. I'm just deliberately playing with Sano-kun. 

Author's Notes (I): Oops. I should have figured it out. My sixth sense was telling me to go check the dates before publishing the fic but oh well... Anywayz, thanks, Kaylee, for pointing me a few facts on the invention of automobiles (you can read it in the Reviews section). I corrected it now - still looks good, though I wasn't able to pass the double meaning in the "horse/ass" thing. I didn't find a word in English which corresponded to the Portuguese "burro" (donkey; stupid person) -_-'' love, Prudence-chan 

Angels Don't Cry

Shit, I'm dying. 

That's what I call fate. Now that I'm finally back home, I die. I have managed to survive through America, Europe, Mongolia. Through hunger, thirst, pain. Even through homesick. And now that. I put my feet back in Japan and a carriage runs over me. 

Fuck! What a ridiculous death! Sagara Sanosuke, smashed by a stupid thing pulled by a horse and guided by an ass. 

There's a crowd around me. I'm feeling a big idiot. But how was I to know Japan was so full of those things already? I could understand it in England, but here? 

I always thought I'd die on a battle. Die by the blade of a Japanese sword. Sounds much more appealing, doesn't it? I still don't get it. I resisted after my first fight with Kenshin... after Shikijou... Anji, Shishio... even those freaks in the Jinchuu, not to say the brawls around the world. Why didn't I see the carriage coming? Why didn't I dodge? Why do I feel it's gonna be my end now? Why now, if never before? 

Ack, the fucking pain at my side. I'm really dying. 

My vision is getting blurred and dark. This is a popular sign of near death. Lemme see what happens next. Oh yeah, the flashbacks. 

I see my mother. Hi, mummy. Look, that little boy on her arms is me. My dad. Hello, old fella. My sis', my bro'. It's the day I left for the Sekihoutai. Mummy's crying, sis' too. Bro' looks sad. He liked to play with me when he was a baby. I love you all. Dad's too stubborn to admit it, but I know he'll miss me. I love you too, man. 

The Sekihoutai... It's Sagara-taichou. He's fishing with me and Katsu. Sagara-taichou... I miss you a lot, y'know? But that's o.k., I'm gonna see you again soon, I guess. Katsu's writing now. He doesn't look very pleased with my presence. I always loved to get on his nerves. Heh. Hope ya doing fine, lad, cuz if you aren't I'll come back from the other world and kick your ass. Have you found a girl? I think Tae had something going on for you. You should go out with her, perhaps this way she'd forget my bills, hehe. 

By the way, how much do I owe the Akabeko? A fortune, I bet. 

Flashbacks aren't supposed to follow a chronological order, are they? Well, mine aren't, cuz I've just remembered the icicle and the weasel girl. Nah, not girl. She's twenty-something by now, ain't her? Hmm, she was... sixteen the last time I saw her. Ten years, she's twenty-six. Yeah, definitely not a girl. Has she got a smile from Shinomori? I hope so. She loved him. And I guess he felt something for her as well. He was a great actor, though. 

Hmph. Saitou. How come he pesters me even in flashbacks? He and his constant cloud of smoke. Die coughing, damned cop. Although I must admit he was one hell of a swordsman. 

Yahiko... stupid brat, always gnawing on my hair. I told him to go to my place when I left. He'd better take care of it, otherwise I'll-- wait, I'm dying, why am I worried after an apartment? Really, Sano, you're dumb. The brat must be twenty now. He's probably dating Tsubame-chan. They were a nice couple when they were kids. They could even be married... nah, they're too awkward for this. Heh, I hope Kenshin's taken him to the pleasure quarters already. That'd have been my task had I stayed here, but... 

Now I went back to my fight with Kenshin. He's angry, but I'm angrier. Look at me. Zanza, the worst nightmare of the street tugs. Look at my zambatou, the sword which can cut a man on horseback (poor horse). And look at me being hit by Kenshin's Ryuu-Sou-Sen. Ouch, that must've hurt. But I stood still. I didn't admit defeat, until Kenshin had showed me the truth. He became my best friend after that. And, in a certain way, he filled the gap left by Sagara-taichou when the monarchists killed him. Kenshin was someone I could look up to, someone who had much to teach to stupid youngsters like Yahiko, or stupid fighters-for-hire like me. 

I wonder how Kenshin and Jou-chan are doing. I mean, the're probably married-- no, they _must_ be married by now. They couldn't be _that_ dense. It's been ten years after all. I wanted to be here to see the ceremony. They must've invited all our friends. A simple party, but a great one. Do they have a buncha kids already? I said I wanted to see them once, but it seems that I won't be able to keep my promise. Did they receive my letter? The one I've sent from Ulan Bator? I hope it has arrived. Then again, what if it did, I won't show up by the dojo anyway. 

The Fox... to think I'll die without hearing her scold me for my hand once again. I'd give everything I own for a last quarrel with her. Is she still in Aizu? Or has she come back to Tokyo, just like me? Did she find her family? I don't know. Maybe. Maybe she began a new one. I bet there was a queue of guys proposing to her. She might have accepted one of these proposals. She might be married. Maybe she has a few kids. Maybe she has a little girl, with long black hair and the foxiness and care of her mother. Or maybe she still follows the 'first doctor, then woman' phylosophy... no. No, she's married. She wouldn't be waiting for me these ten years, would she? Nah. 

It doesn't matter anymore. The voices are fading... no, my senses are fading. That's it, guys. My time has come. Gotta go. Bye for you... 

I open my eyes. I'm in a very light room, white and cool. I'm lying on a soft futon. I can smell a light jasmine scent, together with the scent of food. I guess it's Heaven. 

Then, if it's Heaven, the creature beside me must be an angel. A beautiful angel on a lavender kimono. I smile. Heaven must be nice. It's peaceful, there's food, and I'll be in good company. 

The angel notices I'm awake and smiles as well. She - I assume it's a woman, though I once heard that angels aren't male or female, just angels - moves her right hand, putting it in front of her face. She looks happy, yet she's crying. An angel, shedding tears of joy. 

Wait. I thought angels didn't cry. 

"Welcome back, _baka tori-atama_!" 

Wait a minute-- Megumi? I try to speak, but it hurts. She signals with her hands for me to be quiet. 

"Shh. Rest. You were badly injured. Also, it seems that you've caught an infection during your trip; it weakened you and made your reflexes slower, that's why you didn't see the carriage coming in your direction." 

An infection. That's possible. So, a microscopic fucking thing has knocked me out... 

"We'll have much to talk about when you get better... but for now, sleep, o.k.? I'll be right here. It's good to have you back..." she whispers, caressing my hair. I sigh and close my eyes. Somehow... it feels good. Good as heaven. 

I'm back home. 

****

The end for us...   
... The beginning for them. 

Author's Notes (II): Another fic written totally out of the blue. Ulan Bator is the capital of Mongolia. Few logic? I know. That's Prudence-chan for you. Nice? I hope you liked it. As Sano, I'm full of hopes. I didn't like much the ending, though the last two lines are cute. Any suggestions? Review, please, I beg you (a two-lines review is fine!). 

Love, Prudence-chan 


End file.
